It is already known to track the charging pressure actual value of an exhaust-gas value of an exhaust-gas turbocharger to a charging pressure desired value by means of a control.
In present day internal combustion engines equipped with exhaust-gas turbocharging, a control of the charging pressure takes place via a bypass to the turbine of the exhaust-gas turbocharger.
It is furthermore known to provide an electric auxiliary compressor or electric auxiliary charger in addition to the exhaust-gas turbocharger. The auxiliary compressor or auxiliary charger makes possible an additional increase of the charging pressure.